


Disowned

by spanningbothsidesoftheveil



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Reader Insert, father!Lucius Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 06:17:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16867687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spanningbothsidesoftheveil/pseuds/spanningbothsidesoftheveil
Summary: Anon- Fred Weasley x Malfoy!Reader please? Reader is Draco’s older sister and dating Fred when her family finds out and disown Reader? Fluffy ending with Reader staying with the Weasleys please.





	Disowned

Your father stood in the empty dorm room that you share with your friends, the door to your dorm sat shut behind the looming and slightly intimidating figure of your father. Your father who had a stern look written all over his face; his brows drawn together, his grey eyes narrowed at you as he held one hand behind his perfectly straight back, his other hand gripping the silver snake head of the wand that’s apart of his sleek looking cane ever so tightly as he stared at you silently.

That look and silent stare had been one that you and your younger brother had seen countless times before and on many occasions both you and Draco had been on the receiving end of it and you hated it. The reason as to why your father Lucius is stood in front of you looking as if he is about to hex you any minute now is because he had found out that you are dating someone who is apart of a family that he hated with a burning passion; Fred Weasley.

Your father stood in the empty dorm room that you share with your friends, the door to your dorm sat shut behind the looming and slightly intimidating figure of your father. Your father who had a stern look written all over his face; his brows drawn together, his grey eyes narrowed at you as he held one hand behind his perfectly straight back, his other hand gripping the silver snake head of the wand that’s apart of his sleek looking cane ever so tightly as he stared at you silently.

That look and silent stare had been one that you and your younger brother had seen countless times before and on many occasions both you and Draco had been on the receiving end of it and you hated it. The reason as to why your father Lucius is stood in front of you looking as if he is about to hex you any minute now is because he had found out that you are dating someone who is apart of a family that he hated with a burning passion; Fred Weasley.

You knew that he was one who had told your father about it because your brother had told him about what he had saw; you and Fred in an empty part of the castle with your lips locked in an intense, passionate kiss, Fred had you pinned against the wall, one had pressed against your hip, the other on the wall beside your head, you had your hands in his hair. However, you had hoped that when you had talked to Draco about it, you had convinced him not to say a word about it and for a moment it seemed as if it worked.

Of course that train of thought had only lasted up until today with the surprise, unscheduled visit of his.

You sat on the end of your bed with your shoulders slumped, your hands in your lap and your legs crossed, awaiting the inevitable raised voice that came with the look, you hadn’t said anything since he had pulled you away from your friends so that the two of you could talk privately.

As soon as he had spoken to you once he got there and had your attention, you could hear the annoyance and disgust in his voice, the not so subtle cold glares he had thrown your way sent a chill down your spine. You and your friends, when he had shown up and before he had managed to pull you away from them, had been talking about the up coming holiday and where you were going to spend it, you as always were going to spend it with your family and that they would be coming to collect you and your brother later on that day.

“I’m disappointed in you.” Lucius’ deep, gruff voice sounded out in the quiet room, breaking the near unbearable silence, tapping a finger against the silver snakes head in irritation. Your eyebrows drew together quickly, and you squinted at him, did he just say that he was disappointed in you? For finding someone that loves you for you and doesn’t care about your family or what house you’re in?

“Why?” You asked him with a slight shake of your head, disbelief in your voice, moving your hands from your lap and onto the mattress beside you, turning to face your father who had now moved from his spot in front of the closed door and had started to walk around the room your eyes following him as he did so, watching him carefully as he slowly turned the cover of the book that is set on one of your friends night stand over, flicking through a few of the pages as if he was examining the pages.

He made a short curt noise as he flipped the cover back over, closing the book, his grey eyes flashing your way out of the corner of his eyes. “You know exactly why.” He started, turning around on the heels of his feet, his blond hair hardly moving an inch and staying as perfectly straight and unbroken down his back, “that so called boyfriend of yours” he sneered at you, pausing for a moment as he looked you over with his eyes that looked more distant than ever “that family of his.” He spoke making his disdain for Fred and his family painstakingly clear.

You scoffed, pushing yourself up from the bed, you had never been one for confrontation when it came to your father. In fact you had always tried your best to avoid any kind of argument with him- he scared you more than anything and when he got in a mood you could certainly tell.

“Fred is my boyfriend whether you like it or not. And there’s nothing wrong with his family!” you spat back, you were unsure on where the sudden confidence had come from and how your voice sounded so calm and collected when your hands were shaking, “they are not like us!” Lucius yelled at you as he quickly moved over to you, closing the gap between the two of you, he raised his cane, pointing it at you.

“Like what, dad? Stuck up? Judgemental? Hating on a family for no reason whatsoever?” You questioned him, throwing your hands in the air, the tone of your voice rising as you spoke to him, “they’re nice people,” you added on, you’re tired of this, tired that almost everyone in your family judged everyone. You could see the anger flash across your fathers face and eyes as you spoke.

Oh how he hated you defending that family, he had never once thought you would date someone that’s a Weasley, he had it all planned out for you, you would date someone in Slytherin, someone who held the same ideals as your family. He let out a low, dark chuckle as he took a step away from you, the end of his cane going back to the floor and the silence was back as you watched him carefully.

“You’re not my daughter” he said simply as he turned away from you, he held so much hope for you, always thought that you could do ‘better’ than a poor Weasley. Your heart dropped at his words, an empty feeling forming in the pit of your stomach as worry started to set in as your hands started to shake more, did he really just say that and walk away from you? What did he even mean by that? He wasn’t so cold as to disown you over the family that your boyfriend had, right?

By the time you had managed to lift a foot from the floor, after the words had managed to make you freeze on the spot, he had already opened the door and walked out of the room, you hurried after him, wanting to get an answer from him, wanting to know what he meant, apart of you hoping that he didn’t mean what he said and that it was said out of anger and that in time he would apologise for it because he loved you, he loved his daughter.

“What do you mean by that?” You called after him, weaving around a couple of students that are in the common room, you didn’t care if they were looking at you and your father. He looked over his shoulder at you, a blank expression on his face and then just as quickly as he turned his head to look at you, he looked away, almost seeming as if he was no longer bothered with you.

“I mean that you are no longer my daughter. You can no longer come home as it’s no longer your home.” He responded coldly as you both stepped out into the hallway. You could feel the sharp stab of pain in your chest, the numb feeling started from your finger tips and slowly spread all over your body, you felt the familiar sting of tears at the back of your eyes and the lump in your throat form. His words felt like a hard slap to your face.

“Really? You’re going to do this because you don’t like my boyfriend? Because you don’t like his family?” you managed to get out, your voice cracking as you spoke, you were well aware that it made you sound weak and desperate for your father to change to his change mind, you were well aware that he hated it when anyone in the Malfoy family showed any type of weakness and that it would just irritate him more and make him more irate.

“I don’t want a child of mine being involved with riff raff, such as the likes of the Weasleys,” he snapped at you as he made his way down the hallway, students moving out of his way quietly all of their eyes on you and your father, “you think our family is better than them, but we’re not. they’re so much better than ou-”, “my family, not yours.” He corrected simply as he strode along with his head held high.

“Argh!” you breathed out in frustration, your sadness and pain mixing with anger, a combination that you hated as hot tears started to drip down your cheeks, you knew it was no use in talking to him, once he had his mind set on something there was no changing it, there was nothing you could and you needed to accept that. Not now however, but in the future it was something you’d have to come to terms with.

You came to a stop in the hallway, slowly bringing your arms up and wrapped them around yourself as you tried to find some sort of comfort, there’s a crowd stood in the hallway, watching you silently as you watched your father leave, not even looking back, not batting an eyelash at what he had just.

And that’s how you stayed for a moment, stood in the middle of the hallway with your shoulders shaking as you hugged yourself tightly, your shirted balled up in your fists with tears falling own your cheeks as wave of emotions hit you. Anger, pain, sadness, the feeling that you have no family left, you wanted to know Draco and your mother would take the news. Would they go with it? Would they question him about it? Would they miss you? Would Draco apologise for making you feel as if your world is falling apart slowly?

You only started move when the whispered started to buzz around the hallway as people pointed at you, some not even talking quietly so you could hear everything, 'I wonder what happened?’, 'is everyone in their family like that?’, 'couldn’t they have had that conversation in private?’. You quickly ran down the hallway, avoiding peoples stares and just plainly avoiding people so they couldn’t ask you why you’re crying, you didn’t want to have that conversation with anyone at the moment.

You kept running down the hallways, no real direction in mind, you had just been thinking about you should do, you can’t leave Hogwarts, you had no home to go to and it’s not like you can ask Fred if you could spend the holiday at his, after all his parents more than likely wouldn’t want to have a Malfoy stay at theirs, they had only just gotten used to idea of their son dating one.

You couldn’t even see where you were going, the tears had blurred your vision and sobs were escaping your lips. This meant that all you could see were blurry, moving, red headed shapes that exited an open door. “E-Excuse me” you squeaked out, your voice breaking, one of the shapes however seemed to recognise your voice and turned around to look at you, as the others stepped aside to let you go past them.

The shape reached a hand out as you walked by them, “[Y/N]?” the familiar voice of your boyfriend sounded out, you quickly reached up, coming to a stop in front of him, and wiped the tears away to get a better look at him, a small sad smile coming across your lips as you turned to him.

“Is everything okay?” He asked, taking a step forwards, there was a couple of noises that came from the others as you gave a slow nod of your head, “yeah” you squeaked out quietly, pulling your arm away from him, your tongue darted out between your lips, swallowing the lump in your throat.

“You’re crying- are you sure you’re alright?” He asked, even more concerned now.

“I’m fine. My father just disowned me because he hates my boyfriends family and I’m going to spend the holidays alone.” You retorted, “so yeah, I feel fucking fantastic right now.” He knew that even though you sounded angry you didn’t mean it the way that it had sounded.

You were about to turn away from him and his family when an older females voice spoke up, “no you’re not,” her dainty hands grabbed a hold of your arm, pulling you into them quickly before they enveloped you into a warm hug, you froze on the spot, lifting your hands to Molly’s back slowly and carefully.

“You’ll come and stay with us. We’ll be happy to you have you and we all know that Fred would be more than delighted to spend more time with you, especially out side of school.” Molly told you, as if it was now law that you’re staying with them, “She’s staying for the holidays?” Ron asked, a little confuse as to what she meant and honestly? So were you. “Of course for the holidays, we don’t have much room for her other wise” George and Fred said in unison.

This earned your boyfriend and his twin a slap on the arm from their mother and sister, “I am talking about forever. Anyone that makes my son happy is welcome in my home. And besides, she and Fred can share, we’ll just have to set up a room for George.” Molly said, once again with a matter of factly tone to her voice.

“I don’t….want to impose” You mumbled out, “nonsense” Molly said with a wave of her hand, “you’re apart of the family now.” She told you, patting your hands gently. “Now lets get your things and then we can all set off back home and get everything sorted out. You looked over to Fred, who had a grin on his face and mouthed 'I told you she would love you’, making a blush appear on your cheeks, the tears had stopped, leaving your cheeks tear stained, even though you still felt bad about the events that had transpired.

You knew that he was one who had told your father about it because your brother had told him about what he had saw; you and Fred in an empty part of the castle with your lips locked in an intense, passionate kiss, Fred had you pinned against the wall, one had pressed against your hip, the other on the wall beside your head, you had your hands in his hair. However, you had hoped that when you had talked to Draco about it, you had convinced him not to say a word about it and for a moment it seemed as if it worked.

Of course that train of thought had only lasted up until today with the surprise, unscheduled visit of his.

You sat on the end of your bed with your shoulders slumped, your hands in your lap and your legs crossed, awaiting the inevitable raised voice that came with the look, you hadn’t said anything since he had pulled you away from your friends so that the two of you could talk privately.

As soon as he had spoken to you once he got there and had your attention, you could hear the annoyance and disgust in his voice, the not so subtle cold glares he had thrown your way sent a chill down your spine. You and your friends, when he had shown up and before he had managed to pull you away from them, had been talking about the up coming holiday and where you were going to spend it, you as always were going to spend it with your family and that they would be coming to collect you and your brother later on that day.

"I’m disappointed in you.” Lucius’ deep, gruff voice sounded out in the quiet room, breaking the near unbearable silence, tapping a finger against the silver snakes head in irritation. Your eyebrows drew together quickly, and you squinted at him, did he just say that he was disappointed in you? For finding someone that loves you for you and doesn’t care about your family or what house you’re in?

“Why?” You asked him with a slight shake of your head, disbelief in your voice, moving your hands from your lap and onto the mattress beside you, turning to face your father who had now moved from his spot in front of the closed door and had started to walk around the room your eyes following him as he did so, watching him carefully as he slowly turned the cover of the book that is set on one of your friends night stand over, flicking through a few of the pages as if he was examining the pages.

He made a short curt noise as he flipped the cover back over, closing the book, his grey eyes flashing your way out of the corner of his eyes. “You know exactly why.” He started, turning around on the heels of his feet, his blond hair hardly moving an inch and staying as perfectly straight and unbroken down his back, “that so called boyfriend of yours” he sneered at you, pausing for a moment as he looked you over with his eyes that looked more distant than ever “that family of his.” He spoke making his disdain for Fred and his family painstakingly clear.

You scoffed, pushing yourself up from the bed, you had never been one for confrontation when it came to your father. In fact you had always tried your best to avoid any kind of argument with him- he scared you more than anything and when he got in a mood you could certainly tell.

“Fred is my boyfriend whether you like it or not. And there’s nothing wrong with his family!” you spat back, you were unsure on where the sudden confidence had come from and how your voice sounded so calm and collected when your hands were shaking, “they are not like us!” Lucius yelled at you as he quickly moved over to you, closing the gap between the two of you, he raised his cane, pointing it at you.

“Like what, dad? Stuck up? Judgemental? Hating on a family for no reason whatsoever?” You questioned him, throwing your hands in the air, the tone of your voice rising as you spoke to him, “they’re nice people,” you added on, you’re tired of this, tired that almost everyone in your family judged everyone. You could see the anger flash across your fathers face and eyes as you spoke.

Oh how he hated you defending that family, he had never once thought you would date someone that’s a Weasley, he had it all planned out for you, you would date someone in Slytherin, someone who held the same ideals as your family. He let out a low, dark chuckle as he took a step away from you, the end of his cane going back to the floor and the silence was back as you watched him carefully.

“You’re not my daughter” he said simply as he turned away from you, he held so much hope for you, always thought that you could do 'better’ than a poor Weasley. Your heart dropped at his words, an empty feeling forming in the pit of your stomach as worry started to set in as your hands started to shake more, did he really just say that and walk away from you? What did he even mean by that? He wasn’t so cold as to disown you over the family that your boyfriend had, right?

By the time you had managed to lift a foot from the floor, after the words had managed to make you freeze on the spot, he had already opened the door and walked out of the room, you hurried after him, wanting to get an answer from him, wanting to know what he meant, apart of you hoping that he didn’t mean what he said and that it was said out of anger and that in time he would apologise for it because he loved you, he loved his daughter.

“What do you mean by that?” You called after him, weaving around a couple of students that are in the common room, you didn’t care if they were looking at you and your father. He looked over his shoulder at you, a blank expression on his face and then just as quickly as he turned his head to look at you, he looked away, almost seeming as if he was no longer bothered with you.

“I mean that you are no longer my daughter. You can no longer come home as it’s no longer your home.” He responded coldly as you both stepped out into the hallway. You could feel the sharp stab of pain in your chest, the numb feeling started from your finger tips and slowly spread all over your body, you felt the familiar sting of tears at the back of your eyes and the lump in your throat form. His words felt like a hard slap to your face.

“Really? You’re going to do this because you don’t like my boyfriend? Because you don’t like his family?” you managed to get out, your voice cracking as you spoke, you were well aware that it made you sound weak and desperate for your father to change to his change mind, you were well aware that he hated it when anyone in the Malfoy family showed any type of weakness and that it would just irritate him more and make him more irate.

“I don’t want a child of mine being involved with riff raff, such as the likes of the Weasleys,” he snapped at you as he made his way down the hallway, students moving out of his way quietly all of their eyes on you and your father, “you think our family is better than them, but we’re not. they’re so much better than ou-”, “my family, not yours.” He corrected simply as he strode along with his head held high.

“Argh!” you breathed out in frustration, your sadness and pain mixing with anger, a combination that you hated as hot tears started to drip down your cheeks, you knew it was no use in talking to him, once he had his mind set on something there was no changing it, there was nothing you could and you needed to accept that. Not now however, but in the future it was something you’d have to come to terms with.

You came to a stop in the hallway, slowly bringing your arms up and wrapped them around yourself as you tried to find some sort of comfort, there’s a crowd stood in the hallway, watching you silently as you watched your father leave, not even looking back, not batting an eyelash at what he had just.

And that’s how you stayed for a moment, stood in the middle of the hallway with your shoulders shaking as you hugged yourself tightly, your shirted balled up in your fists with tears falling own your cheeks as wave of emotions hit you. Anger, pain, sadness, the feeling that you have no family left, you wanted to know Draco and your mother would take the news. Would they go with it? Would they question him about it? Would they miss you? Would Draco apologise for making you feel as if your world is falling apart slowly?

You only started move when the whispered started to buzz around the hallway as people pointed at you, some not even talking quietly so you could hear everything, 'I wonder what happened?’, 'is everyone in their family like that?’, 'couldn’t they have had that conversation in private?’. You quickly ran down the hallway, avoiding peoples stares and just plainly avoiding people so they couldn’t ask you why you’re crying, you didn’t want to have that conversation with anyone at the moment.

You kept running down the hallways, no real direction in mind, you had just been thinking about you should do, you can’t leave Hogwarts, you had no home to go to and it’s not like you can ask Fred if you could spend the holiday at his, after all his parents more than likely wouldn’t want to have a Malfoy stay at theirs, they had only just gotten used to idea of their son dating one.

You couldn’t even see where you were going, the tears had blurred your vision and sobs were escaping your lips. This meant that all you could see were blurry, moving, red headed shapes that exited an open door. “E-Excuse me” you squeaked out, your voice breaking, one of the shapes however seemed to recognise your voice and turned around to look at you, as the others stepped aside to let you go past them.

The shape reached a hand out as you walked by them, “[Y/N]?” the familiar voice of your boyfriend sounded out, you quickly reached up, coming to a stop in front of him, and wiped the tears away to get a better look at him, a small sad smile coming across your lips as you turned to him.

“Is everything okay?” He asked, taking a step forwards, there was a couple of noises that came from the others as you gave a slow nod of your head, “yeah” you squeaked out quietly, pulling your arm away from him, your tongue darted out between your lips, swallowing the lump in your throat.

“You’re crying- are you sure you’re alright?” He asked, even more concerned now.

“I’m fine. My father just disowned me because he hates my boyfriends family and I’m going to spend the holidays alone.” You retorted, “so yeah, I feel fucking fantastic right now.” He knew that even though you sounded angry you didn’t mean it the way that it had sounded.

You were about to turn away from him and his family when an older females voice spoke up, “no you’re not,” her dainty hands grabbed a hold of your arm, pulling you into them quickly before they enveloped you into a warm hug, you froze on the spot, lifting your hands to Molly’s back slowly and carefully.

“You’ll come and stay with us. We’ll be happy to you have you and we all know that Fred would be more than delighted to spend more time with you, especially out side of school.” Molly told you, as if it was now law that you’re staying with them, “She’s staying for the holidays?” Ron asked, a little confuse as to what she meant and honestly? So were you. “Of course for the holidays, we don’t have much room for her other wise” George and Fred said in unison.

This earned your boyfriend and his twin a slap on the arm from their mother and sister, “I am talking about forever. Anyone that makes my son happy is welcome in my home. And besides, she and Fred can share, we’ll just have to set up a room for George.” Molly said, once again with a matter of factly tone to her voice.

“I don’t….want to impose” You mumbled out, “nonsense” Molly said with a wave of her hand, “you’re apart of the family now.” She told you, patting your hands gently. “Now lets get your things and then we can all set off back home and get everything sorted out. You looked over to Fred, who had a grin on his face and mouthed 'I told you she would love you’, making a blush appear on your cheeks, the tears had stopped, leaving your cheeks tear stained, even though you still felt bad about the events that had transpired.


End file.
